One Way To Keep Cool
by pammypam93
Summary: It's too hot and Sakura's pissed! Luckily her very late repair man teaches her a great way to keep cool! ONESHOT KAKASHI/SAKURA


It's hot! The sun was scorching along with the suffocating humidity. Sakura was spread out on the couch while the coffee table inches from her sat a mini-fan blowing on high speed. She laid there in only a pair of strawberry-printed bikini briefs in a darkened room of her small apartment. She glanced…no, _shot a death-filled glare_ at the air conditioning unit in her window that had decided not to work that day. The back of her hand was quick to catch the trickle of sweat that dared to race down the side of her forehead. She grabbed an ice-cold glass of water that rested on the floor at the foot of the couch and chugged it, then looked over at… no, _glowered_ at her maneki neko wall clock. It clearly stated 2:00 pm, when the repair man was supposed to arrive an hour ago after calling an hour and a half ago. Whoever this person was would certainly feel her wrath - whenever he arrived.

A gentle knock at the door got Sakura's attention and in her irritation she got up, grabbing the white-collared dress shirt lying on the arm of the couch. She slipped it on, only buttoning the third button, and didn't bother to put on pants.

She swung open the door.

"Alright listen up! You're an hour late, you're not getting a tip and I don't give a _damn_ about decency at the moment! It's hotter than an orgy in a sauna in here so just FIX IT!"

Sakura stood there in a stance with narrowed brows, flushed cheeks and crossed arms. She looked over the man who stood before her in tan cargo shorts, black flip-flops and…shirtless.

Sakura took a longer look at the tan, sweaty and brawny chest that took her so long to notice. She also looked over the shirt that hung over his shoulder, the black handkerchief covering everything below the top of the bridge of his nose and the eye patch covering his left eye.

_What are you? A pirate that robbed a convenient store? _

The repair man dragged his fingers through his droopy silver hair as he looked over the pissed-off woman with her pink hair in a ponytail on top of her head, which seem to be rather perky for such stifling humidity. He was greatly aware of the fact that she wore only a button down shirt with only _one_ button buttoned and an _eye-catching_ pair of strawberry panties. Another eye-catching thing about her was her vibrant green eyes. He took a step forward as his eye creased, indicating a smile.

"Good afternoon. I'm Kakashi, your repair man. Sorry for the delay; we are quite booked today. No need for a tip but instead I'll give you a discount and if you're not up for decency today that's fine…I'm not either."

Sakura stepped aside, letting him through and leading him to her air conditioning unit with her eyes. He walked past her with his bag of tools and looked over her unit as Sakura closed the door. He pulled out a screwdriver and unscrewed the cover, placing it to the side; there was dust build up, rust and a weird smell. As he started poking around, Sakura stood next to him with crossed arms and Kakashi couldn't help but take a peek at her glistening legs from the corner of his uncovered eye.

Sakura grew impatient.

"Do you know what's wrong with it?"

He looked up at her between the two, round, perky objects perched on her chest.

He stood up to face her.

"I'm sorry to say Miss, but your air conditioning unit is dead. It's an old model but from the looks of it, it gave all it had."

Sakura dropped her arms but bared fist. She scowled at her dead unit as she walked toward it, and opened the window all the way. She took a step back. Kakashi watched in confusion, but quickly found clarity when she lifted her foot, and gave the deceased unit a good shove out of the window and onto the fire escape.

She closed her window with satisfaction and turned to Kakashi.

"Can I offer you a cold beer Kakashi because I certainly could use one."

Sakura pulled out two beers from her fridge and handed one to Kakashi. They took a seat on her couch as Sakura used the edge of her coffee table to pop off her bottle cap, and Kakashi followed. Green eyes watched closely as the repair man removed his handkerchief, revealing a really handsome...no, _angelic_, clean-shaven, strong jaw-lined face. Kakashi wasn't oblivious; he could feel her eyes watching him. They sat together in a peaceful silence and slowly sipped their beers, throwing glances at each other as her mini-fan blowing on high speed worked its hardest.

Sakura looked over at her maneki neko clock.

"Aren't I keeping you from another appointment?"

Kakashi glanced over at her clock then at Sakura …and Sakura's legs…and her cute strawberry panties.

"It can wait…I'm sorry but in our lively greeting I didn't catch your name."

Sakura chuckled as she set her beer on the table.

"Sorry about that…this heat is maddening! My name is Sakura."

Kakashi set his beer down, bewitched by her smile; and for a hot day he thought of only heated things to do with her.

He smiled at her, and Sakura felt her heart jump a little.

"Sakura… what if I told you that I know a great way to keep cool? I promise you'll like it."

Sakura smirked as she eyed him skeptically, but playfully.

"Oh really?…tell me about this great way to keep cool."

Kakashi stood up smiling at her.

"It's better if I show you."

Kakashi found his way to her kitchen cabinets and pulled out a medium-sized glass bowl. Sakura was at a loss to what the silver-haired man had in mind until her brow quirked at his reach for the freezer handle.

Kakashi could feel her stare, and with a devilish smile unseen by Sakura he pulled out her ice tray. Sakura heard the clinking of ice cubes dropping in to the glass bowl. She could feel her heart beat faster as he walked towards her with the bowl of ice cubes and a mischievous gleam in his uncovered eye. He sat beside her, setting the bowl on the coffee table, and shot her a questioning look.

"Sakura…will you allow me to show you? Will you give me…your full cooperation?"

Sakura looked at the bowl and before she knew it, reached into it. Between her thumb and index finger she could feel the ice begin to numb her skin. She brought the cube to her mouth and slipped it through her supple lips. Her fingers wrapped around the back of Kakashi's neck as sudden as her cold finger tips had ignited Kakashi to crash his lips in to hers and invade her mouth with his tongue, causing a war for the ice cube in Sakura's mouth.

A hot kiss of icy gratification took place as they both reached for another ice cube. Sakura swiftly straddled her repair man who was currently…on break while Kakashi undid a rather tempting button. Sakura tossed her shirt aside but her breath hitched at the frosty feeling of an ice cube traveling up her back. Kakashi attacked the delicate skin in the nape of her neck, running his hot tongue over her collar bone. Sakura could feel one drop of water from the melting ice cube trickle down her back, and another one trickle down her wrist from the ice cube she held in her hand. Kakashi caught sight of the melting cube she held and captured it with his kissable lips; then laved his attention on perk, pink nipples that he believed had called out to him. With the cube held between his lips, he charged for one bud while his fingers worked the other, and Sakura's breath hitched again as she jerked her hips at the sensation.

She grabbed the bowl of ice behind her and sat it on the cushion beside them. Kakashi shivered at a new feeling of chilliness sliding down his chest. Sakura smirked as her hand drew further down his chest while the other hand undid a button…and unzipped a zipper. Kakashi, clear on her actions, grabbed the hand that would make it very chilly where he didn't want it and joined their lips together for another ice-filled tongue-war. Their frigid fingertips glided passionately across each other's skin. The air from the mini-fan dried over the ice water trails as the ice in the bowl next to them sat in a small puddle of their liquid form.

Moving aside Sakura's super-cute strawberry underwear, Kakashi dipped two fingers in the ice-cold water and decided to stick them in a very hot place. Sakura quivered and moaned at the icy feeling as her hips began to move in to Kakashi. The enamored repair man sat up to bury his face in the valley between her breasts and kissed lightly as his fingers thrust harder. She moved against his thick digits as he thrust in to her, but it wasn't enough for either of them. Sakura reached for the bowl of ice cubes, only to reach into a bowl of cold water; but she had no worries, since she knew the next move would only make things hotter.

She dismounted Kakashi to completely remove her strawberry panties; standing in front of him with bubblegum-pink curlicues revealed. The sight of her stark nakedness caused a rather large tent in Kakashi's cargo shorts that he'd decided were now _definitely_ in the way. He hurriedly removed his shorts and boxers, and Sakura blushed a deep red at the condition she had caused. Kakashi stood and smirked at her cute blushing face as Sakura turned around, holding her shoulders and hoping Kakashi could not see the way his smirk made her cute blush travel even further along her body.

This newfound timidness made a very eager Kakashi as he grabbed her hips from behind and rubbed his erect manhood between her legs and against her swollen sweet spot. Sakura grabbed the back of Kakashi's neck for support while her other hand grabbed his hip to pull him closer. Kakashi kissed up and down the back of her neck, listening to moans and gasps that was sweet music to his ears. He thrust against her swollen bud as her juices slicked his member. His patience was wearing thin and at the rate he was going and the sounds Sakura was making, she was going to reach her peak without him. Kakashi stopped his actions, and a in a swift motion grabbed Sakura around her waist and fell on to the couch with her.

Sakura was now sitting on top of her repair man facing the front. Kakashi grabbed her hips once again and rubbed against her. Sakura took that as her cue to cease and desist all vexing foreplay and get straight to the down and dirty. She balanced over his throbbing member and slid down onto it like butter on toast. The feeling felt like a holy revelation, shooting through the both of them as Sakura arched her back and bounced rapidly against her repair man. Kakashi's grip got tighter as he watched his client's plump posterior bounce happily atop him, then looked up at Sakura's ponytail doing the same on top of her head. He sat up and his hands slid up the delicate skin of her slim tummy. Sakura stopped bouncing and went in to a slow, deep grind once she felt Kakashi's hungry lips on the skin of her back. His fingers smoothed over the indention of her belly button as Sakura tried to hold in her sounds from how close she was. Kakashi was also at his limit, as he grabbed the insides of Sakura's thighs and spread them apart then pushed her forward until she grabbed his knees for support.

Sakura was completely exposed as Kakashi leaned back and began to thrust in to her as hard as he could with a hold on to her thighs to keep her steady. Sakura didn't know if she could hold out much longer as sweat dripped from her wet bangs. He was so deep, so thick and so hot…_damn_ it was hot. She felt herself about to go overboard, as did Kakashi; he sat up quickly, wrapping his arms around her waist, and grinded her against him as they both rode a euphoric roller-coaster.

They both collapsed onto each other on the couch, panting heavily and drenched in sweat.

Sakura smirked.

"You give great costumer service." She panted out.

Kakashi laughed a little as he ran his fingers through his wet hair.

"I try to do my very best to make the costumer happy."

Sakura slid off of him and moved aside to hang over the arm of the couch next to him. She looked over at her sexy, naked repair man skeptically.

"Is this why you were late for my appointment?"

Kakashi looked over at his pretty, green-eyed client and smiled.

"Traffic."

Sakura smirked while she looked over at her maneki neko wall clock.

"You can't blame traffic for being late to your next appointment."

Kakashi looked over at the maneki neko wall clock then at Sakura…then at Sakura's beautiful naked body...and her devilish smile that showed that she was thinking the same exact thing he was.

"I know another way to keep cool."

Sakura got up and let down her bubblegum-pink hair from atop her head. She put her hands on her hips and gave him an 'I bet you do' look.

"Oh really?...what is it this time?"

Kakashi stood up, walked towards her and kissed her like he'd never see her again. He broke the kiss knowing Sakura would want more. He smirked at her lustful, blush-red, beautiful face.

"Do you like cold showers?"

END


End file.
